


Blackmailing Snow

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Blushing, Butt Plugs, Cock Cage, Cock Cages, Crying, Enemas, Exposure, Filming, Forced Chastity, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Pain, Scat, Sex Toys, Step-Brothers, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Robb are step-brothers, they've never had much to do with each other until, that is, Robb secretly films Jon and starts to blackmail him. Sexual escapades ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty heavy on the poop stuff (as humiliation) so if that's not your thing don't worry cause it'll get more traditionally sexy in future chapters

Jon shivered, closing his eyes as a deep flush spread across his cheeks. His nipples stood hard and erect in the chill breeze blowing through the open window, and he instinctively tried to cover his crotch from Robb’s amused eyes.  
“No.” Robb said, and when Jon didn’t move his hands away he tapped his laptop softly, a smile on his lips.  
Jon dropped his hands instantly. He couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe his step-brother was making him do this. He couldn’t believe he’d been stupid enough to let himself get blackmailed in the first place.  
“Put your hands behind your head.” Robb told him.  
Jon did so slowly, lower lip trembling. Somehow he felt doubly exposed now, with his hands clasped behind his head and his arms raised. Robb was sitting on his bed, a camera in hand and Jon knew he was filming this all. There was no escape – he had to do this or Robb would make sure everyone at school saw the video of him jerking off to gay porn; and now Robb had even more too blackmail him with.  
“Turn around and spread your ass cheeks.” Robb said, “And lean forward. Let me see your cunt.”  
At Robb’s words Jon flushed an even deeper shade of red and tears started to cloud his vision as turn around, lent forward and pulled his ass cheeks apart. Cold air brushed against the sensitive pink skin around his asshole and a tear dribbled down his cheek. “Now put your finger in.”  
“Robb, please…” His voice quavered, sounding small and pathetic.  
Robb ignored him. “Do it now. All the way up to the joint.”  
Jon pressed the index finger of his right hand against his puckered hole, a sob rising in his throat. Robb made an impatient sound and Jon pushed it in, gasping at the burn as his muscles protested to the intrusion. He gave a moments thanks that his nails were trimmed short, until he felt something oddly hard and realised with a sick twist that it was faeces: Robb had sprung his attack on him so suddenly Jon had had no time to prepare, even if he’d thought to. “Pull it out. Fast.”  
His hole seemed to suck at his finger, as if his ass wanted to keep it inside him. He heard Robb get up behind him and knew the camera would be zooming in on his shame. He was still leaning forward, and his back was starting to ache. His legs trembled. Robb laughed. “Wow, you’re a dirty little whore, aren’t you. Looks like someone needs a little clean out.”  
“What do you mean?” Jon asked fearfully, unable to imagine what Robb could have in mind.  
“Come into the bathroom.” Robb told him, ignoring his question.  
“But-“  
“Don’t worry,” Robb interrupted. “There’s no one home. No one will see you.”  
His legs felt too weak to hold him up but he forced himself to walk across the bedroom he shared with Robb and open the door onto the landing. Though he knew Robb was right that no one was home, he still half expected his father to be standing there, and cringed back in anticipation. “Go on.” Robb nudged his back gently, making him jump and he practically ran across the hall to the bathroom.  
Robb followed, camera held up to catch all his humiliation. “Get in the shower.” He instructed.  
“What are you going to do?” Jon whispered as he stepped into glass walled cubicle.  
“Make you all nice and sparkly clean.” Robb said, a smile in his voice.  
Jon looked back over his shoulder, watching as Robb carefully set the camera down on the edge of the sink, carefully positioning it so that it would capture whatever he was about to do to Jon. “I don’t understand.” Jon said pleadingly.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll get it soon enough.” Jon didn’t like the cruel amusement in Robb’s voice, but he knew he couldn’t stop this now – he’d gone too far.  
“Put your hands against the wall and spread your legs.” Robb stepped up behind him, jeans brushing against Jon’s bare buttocks in the cramped space. He reached past Jon and unhooked the small detachable showerhead that could be used alongside the main showerhead: Jon had a sudden flash of memory of holding the stream of water against his crotch when he was thirteen, gasping at the feeling of the hot water streaming over his cock and balls. But Robb didn’t have anything so pleasant in mind. With no warning, and in one swift motion, he jammed the shower head up Jon’s butt.  
A startled shriek of agony burst from Jon’s lips as he jerked forward convulsively but Robb keep his hand on the shower head, keeping it in place and though the burning pain in his muscles – a thousand times worse that the pain from his single finger earlier – was almost all Jon could focus on, a small part of his mind began to realise what was about to happen. Robb twisted the knob to start the water to the side in one go, sending a jet of icy water deep into Jon’s bowels. Jon jerked forward so hard his head slammed against the tiles. He could feel the wrongness of it, his bowels expanding and his gut cramping. “Robb!” He managed to gasp, dropping a hand to his stomach which was – to his horror – bulging out noticeably. A sharp piercing pain, strong enough to take his mind off the burn of his anal muscles, stabbed through his guts and he doubled over, butt knocked against Robb and forcing the shower head deeper into his bowels.  
Robb turned off the water. He kept his hand on the shower head, making sure it didn’t slip out, and reached a hand around to rub Jon’s cramping stomach. “How does it feel?” He asked, breath warm against Jon’s ear.  
“Please take it out.” Jon whimpered. “I need to let it out.”  
Robb laughed. “But you need to keep it in, so it’ll clean you out fully.”  
“Please, Robb, it hurts.” He was crying freely now, blinded by tears and breath hitching.  
Robb slapped his hand against Jon’s stomach cruelly. “Alright, I’m going to take the showerhead out. But you need to clench hard, if even a single drop lands on me then this video goes viral.”  
Jon could only whimper in answer. Robb seemed to take this as agreement. He pulled the shower head out slowly, to Jon’s relief, because it was covered in small bumps – the tiny nozzles from which the water flowed- and they scraped painfully against the sensitive skin of Jon’s anus. He clenched as tightly as he could, gasping and shuddering because he knew that Robb wasn’t kidding about the video.  
Robb let the showerhead drop, its head clanged against the tiles as it was brought up short by the pipe connecting it to the main shower. He stepped back, out the shower cubicle, and slid the glass doors closed behind him. Jon had squeezed his eyes tightly shut and so he didn’t see the smile on Robb’s face as he picked up the camera and aimed it on level with Jon’s ass.  
“Alright.” He said, “Let it rip.”  
Face burning, tears streaming down his crimson cheeks, Jon squatted slightly, instinctively, and released his hold on his anal muscles. A burst of water shot forth, carrying with it wet lumps of shit, first small blobs then a huge load that made Robb let out a whoop of laughter. Jon moaning and slid down the wall, his entire body shaking as more water gushed uncontrollably from his ass, splattering against the glass. “You’ve been holding onto that for a while.” Robb said, still laughing. “You’re gonna be leaking for a while, I’d stay in there if I were you.” He grinned. “You wouldn’t want to shit the bed.”  
Jon didn’t answer. He couldn’t even think about formulating a reply, his entire mind overcome with shame and humiliation. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. What Robb had made him do. He lay in an awkward, slumped position: ass in the air as brown liquid trickled down his legs, face pressed to the floor, unheeding of the shitty water swirling around him.  
Unnoticed by Jon, Robb turned off the camera and left the bathroom, leaving the door open behind him. He thought Jon would probably recover himself before their parents got home, but it made him grin to think of his mother and Jon’s father walking in on the mess that was Jon.


	2. Aftermath

Jon only just got everything cleaned up before their parents came home. He felt dirty, degraded, and though he’d washed his hands close to twenty times he was sure he could still smell shit on them. Panic struck him as he heard the car pulling into the drive and he cast around the bathroom, sure that he’d forgotten something, that some sign of his depravity would be standing out waiting to be found.   
But there was nothing. The floor of the shower was sparkling clean, the showerhead washed, windows cracked to air the room… the only suspicious thing might be the very tidiness of it all. “We’re home!” Catelyn called up the stairs, which was when Jon realised that he was naked.   
He burst out of bathroom and sprinted across the hall, grabbing at the door handle to their shared bedroom… which wouldn’t turn. “Robb!” He hissed desperately, sure that at any second one of the adults would appear on the stairs.   
“What?” Robb called through the door, voice innocent.  
“Open the door!” Jon was nearly sobbing now.  
On the other side of the door he heard slow footsteps, and when Robb next spoke his voice came from only a few inches away; “Tell me what a desperate, cum-hungry whore you are.”  
“Robb, please, just open the door.” He could hear their parents talking at the bottom of the stairs, shrugging off their coats and taking off their shoes.   
“Say it.”   
Jon closed his eyes, rested his forehead against the door and whispered; “I’m a desperate, cum-hungry whore.”  
“Louder.”  
He looked back over his shoulder fearfully and repeated, as loudly as he dared; “I’m a desperate, cum-hungry whore.”   
He thought he heard a pause in the conversation downstairs and sweat broke out across his forehead. “Boys?” Catelyn called. She was starting to come upstairs.  
Robb opened the door so swiftly that Jon all but fell over the threshold. He wasn’t out of danger yet though; the doorway faced directly onto the stairs and Robb showed no sign of closing the door. In fact he was standing very deliberately in the doorway, waiting for his mother, with a cruel smile on his face. Jon scrambled to his feet and raced across the room, diving into bed and dragging the covers up to his chin just in time.  
Catelyn peered through the doorway and Jon prayed that the blankets had covered everything. “Did you boys manage to amuse yourselves while we were gone?”  
“Oh yes,” Robb said. “We had a great time.”  
Catelyn smiled at him, then looked somewhat uncertainly at Jon, “Are you going to bed already?”  
Jon nodded, he didn’t trust himself to sleep. Thankfully she didn’t press the issue, and with a final word to Robb she left. He closed the door behind her and turned to Jon. “Wasn’t that fun?”

When Jon woke the next morning he almost, for just a second, forgot about the events of the night before. But then he shifted slightly and felt a throbbing from his bruised ass and everything – the shame and humiliation – came rushing back to drown him. He looked across the room to where Robb appeared to be sleeping soundly.   
For a wild moment Jon thought he could just delete the video from Robb’s camera and forget all this had ever happened, but then he remembered Robb sitting with his laptop hooked up to his camera, downloading everything onto his password protected computer. Jon pressed his face against his pillow, forcing himself not to start crying. He cried too much, Robb had always called him a cry-baby even before this had started. Crying wasn’t going to solve anything, and though Jon couldn’t think of anything at all that would solve this, he resolved that he wouldn’t shed another tear.   
He sat up, wincing at the pain this caused in his abused ass, and looked at the clock. Nine fifteen. Both their parents would have left for work already, and neither would be home until five at the earliest. Perhaps he could go out, leave before Robb woke up and stay away until he knew at least one of them would be home… this slim hope was dashed almost immediately, however, when Robb yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head and looking over at Jon. “Awake already, slut?”  
“I’m not a slut.” He said, albeit softly.  
Robb laughed. “No, I suppose you can’t be a virgin and a slut at the same time. But don’t worry, I’ll solve that soon enough.”  
Before Jon had a chance to process the implication of these words Robb had thrown back the covers and was standing before him in nothing but a pair of boxers. Jon averted his eyes, blushing.  
“Get up.” Robb told him.  
Still looking away Jon complied. Once Catelyn had left the night before he’d changed into his normal sleeping attire – worn sweatpants and threadbare t-shirt – and Robb frowned at him. “Turn around and bend over.” He commanded.  
Jon’s anxiety spiked tenfold as soon as his back was to the other boy but he daren’t look around. He heard Robb scrabbling around in the desk drawers and a moment later felt him pinch the material of his sweatpants at the seam, over his asshole. He pulled the material towards himself, so that the front dug uncomfortably into Jon’s crotch. There was a snip and the material sprung back, cool air kissing Jon’s butt. He looked back now, and saw that Robb was holding a roughly circular patch cut from his sweatpants, and in his other hand a pair of scissors. He smiled. “Much better. It’ll make it a lot easier to have an easy-access hole. And now,” He stepped close to Jon, so that they were almost touching, “For a little added humiliation…” He pinched the material of Jon’s shirt, scraping the material over Jon’s right nipple and making him shudder involuntarily and with a single cut, sliced a small, nipple sized hole. He repeated the process on the left side, so that by the end Jon stood there, ass and nipples completely exposed while fully clothed. His cheeks were burning and he consoled himself with the fact that only Robb would see him like this. There was no way Robb would do this to his regular clothes, would he?  
Robb stepped back , surveying his work and smiled broadly. “Much better. Y’know, I’m really starting to enjoy myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters gonna be a long one, don't worry


	3. Delivery

Downstairs, trying to forget the large hole in the seat of his pants, Jon starts to make himself breakfast. "Stop." Robb says, making him jump. "I'm making breakfast today."

Jon backs away from the counter, heart sinking as he tries to imagine what Robb will concoct. But to his surprise, Robb seems to just be making porridge. Jon watches carefully, looking for him to pour hot sauce or a whole pot of salt in. He doesn't. A few minutes later he splits the porridge between two bowls, which finally convinces Jon that he hasn't messed with it in anyway - he wouldn't be eating it too if he had. He sets one bowl at the table and the other on the floor by the cat bowl. He looks up at Jon, daring him to protest. But Jon's ass is still sore from yesterday and the thought of eating like a dog seems easy by comparison to yesterdays torment. 

Robb seems annoyed that Jon is complying to easily. "Stick your ass up in the air while you eat, slut." He commands.

While standing up, the hole hadn't been very noticeable. His baggy sweat pants had mostly hidden it, but thrusting his ass out causes the material to tighten over his butt and the hole is pulled tight. He knows that his asshole will be completely on show and he comforts himself with the thought that the kitchen is at the back of the house, no one passing by the house will see him through the window like this. 

Then there is a knock on the door.

Jon freezes in the act of lowering his face to the bowl, sure that Robb is going to order him to go and answer the door. Thankfully, Robb goes instead, calling; "Don't move." over his shoulder.

Over the thudding of his own heart, Jon listens to Robb unlocking and opening the door. He hears him talking to the postman, signing for some package and then the door closes and Robb practically bounds into the room. "I was worried this wouldn't get here today." He says happily. 

Jon risks a glance over his shoulder. Robb is standing by the table ripping open the tape closing a large box. He sees Jon looking and grins, "I got you some presents. Stand up."

He stands up, leaving his breakfast uneaten. Robb gets the tape off and pulls the box open. He reaches inside, spilling styrofoam peanuts over the floor, and pulls out a smaller box. He waves it in Jon's direction, "You'll love this one. I think it will really help you?"

"What is it?" Jon asks, voice trembling and pathetic.

"Ah ah ah, that's a surprise. Drop your pants and close your eyes. And no peeking, or I'll have to send a certain video to everyone at school."

The threat is enough make Jon slide his pants down and close his eyes, though his cheeks burn at being half naked in the middle of the kitchen. Despite knowing he and Robb are alone in the house, he can't help fearing that his father is about to walk in. 

Robb crosses the room and kneels down before him, Jon can feel his breath on his stomach, making him shudder. "Cold?" Robb asks with a snicker.

Suddenly Jon feels Robb's warm hands gripping his cock and the shock is so great that he opens his eyes. He snaps them shut again instantly, thankfully Robb doesn't seem to have noticed his lapse. He can't tell what Robb is doing. He is still holding his cock, but now there is the touch of something cold and hard and it feels almost as if Robb were putting something over his limp cock... there is a snap of a lock clicking and Robb says, "You can look now."

Jon looks down and nearly screams. Where his cock hung moments before, there is now a small, shiny pink cock cage, a large padlock dangling from the front. Robb holds up something, a key. "R-Robb," Jon stammers, "Please, don't-"

"Don't complain, slut. Now no one else is going to walk in on you playing with yourself, are they? This solves all your problems." He grins wickedly, the key dangling tauntingly from his hand. Jon resists the urge to snatch it away from him.

"How do I..." He trails off, biting his lip.

"Piss? Sitting down, like a girl. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. If you're very good, I'll let you out every now and then. As a special treat."

Jon stares at him in horror. "How long do I have to wear this?"

Robb shrugs. "We'll see. Maybe if you're a very good boy I'll let you take it off before you go to college."

Tears spring into Jon's eyes and before he can do anything they are spilling over his red cheeks. Robb laughs. "Don't be sad, slut. I have plenty more toys for you to play with. Soon you won't even miss your little prick."


	4. Toys

Robb doesn't unpack the whole box, Jon realises that he is going to bring out his new toys one at a time - stretching out Jon's humiliation and making him unable to think of anything else but what fresh horrors are in store for him.

After fitting the cock cage, Robb instructs him to finish his breakfast. Jon had hoped that he had forgotten about that, but it seems not. He crouches down, feeling the loss of his dick acutely as it stays tightly sealed up rather than hanging as he is used to. 

"Ass up." Robb prompts.

Jon doesn't have any energy to argue. He thrusts his ass into the air and lowers his face to the bowl. Trying to eat the cold porridge without any utensils reminds him of when he used to pretend to be a dog or a cat as a child. Only then it was a fun game, and he'd be eating dry cereal or pieces of candy, not sticky, lumpy slop that soon coats his face, making it difficult to breath.

He hears the click of a camera behind him and he freezes. "Don't stop. I want that bowl licked clean." Robb instructs.

At this point, he doesn't even need to bother with the threats. Jon knows what will happen if he doesn't obey. So he lowers his face back to the bowl, and when he's forced it all down he licks the bowl and then his own lips. His tongue can't reach all of the porridge drying on his face but he doesn't think he'll be allowed to use his hands to wipe it away. 

"I've finished." He says.

"What?" Robb asks sharply. "You've finished, what?"

Jon is silent, unsure of what he wants. 

"You've finished, Sir. Say it."

Jon bites his lip, "I'm finished, sir."

"Good. You're always to call me sir now, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't move." Robb says. Jon can hear him shuffling through the box, the sound of him opening something. "Get that ass higher and press your forehead to the floor."

Jon complies, finds himself shaking. He tries to force his heart to calm down but it is impossible.

Something cold and slippery touches his hole, making him flinch and Robb laughs. "Stay still, or I won't bother loosening you up."

Something long and thin slips into his ass, wriggling about and Jon realises that it is Robb's finger, liberally coated with lube. With the lube it doesn't hurt at all, there is just a slightly uncomfortable stretch as he works his finger in deeper, adding another. With two fingers inside of Jon, he starts to work them harder, scissoring them to stretch out Jon's hole with a wet sucking sound that somehow embarrasses Jon more than the thought that his step-brothers fingers are up his ass.

Robb works a third finger in, hammering into brutally. Jon would like to say that he hates it, but to his shock and horror, he finds that he is almost... liking it.

His cock, trapped by the pink cage, is struggling vainly to get hard and he finds himself actually glad of the cage because it means that Robb can't see that he is getting turned on by this. Despite not being able to get hard, he feels pleasure starting to grow in him as Robb's fingers hit him in just the right place, but just as he is starting to gasp, Robb pulls his fingers free with a wet slicking noise.

Jon's legs shake, horrified to find himself... disappointed.

And then he feels something pressing against his slicked hole, something far bigger than Robb's fingers. Before he can even think of protesting, Robb slams it forward, pressing all his weight behind it and the huge object forces itself into Jon's hole, causing him to let out a short scream as black dots scatter across his vision. He tries to squirm away, but it's pointless because whatever it is is already inside him, already forcing his screaming hole to open too wide.

Robb slaps his ass, laughing. "There. That's gonna stay in you all the time, unless I take it out, understand?"

Jon doesn't answer. He is gasping and shaking, still overcome by the agony. Impatient, Robb smacks his ass against, harder his time. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes, sir" Jon stammers, finding his voice at last.

"Good." Robb says. He stands up. "Get up."

Jon stands shakily. The thing in his ass makes standing painful, and he finds himself adopting an awkward, bow-legged stance that he knows must look ridiculous. There is an open box on the table, showing a picture of an enormous, bulbous black butt plug. Just looking at the picture makes Jon feel sick, he can't believe that that thing is inside him. That it's going to stay inside him.

Robb looks him over, smirking. "Feel like a slut yet?"

Jon doesn't answer, though his face burns.


End file.
